One family
by Hadzuki
Summary: Leonardo got captured by Foot clan and now he don't remember anything! Can his brothers save him and most importantly save their own lives? OC's/No pairing/No t-cest/No slash/Rated T just in case/ Reviews are welcomed! 10th chapter is complete!
1. Again

**A/N:** _It's my first fanfic! I not good at writing fanfics (and english, because i'm 13 years old and i'm russain -,-) Hope you like it._

* * *

**Hanami's POV**

I was detained again. And it's all because of my school. The fact that I'm the best student, it's annoying. More work, less time and wake up early. And not only that, They all laugh... at me. I can't say that I have friends at school. But I don't care, I have friends. A bit strange friends.

* * *

_This all started when I was seven years old, I lived in Japan. I had a lot of friends. We had to leave because of problems in my father's business. I had no problems to learn English. I started to go to school and began to study and learn. For good grades my classmates began to hate me._

_It was painful... Very painful. I always cried, what was I supposed to do? My father was busy, he paid no attention to me. But I still loved my father. I was happy when he was with me, but soon my life was worse... much worse._

_My father, my beloved father... was killed. Who could do this? Why? At that time, life was meaningless. Whom I needed? I have no friends, family, father...It was evening. I cried again. I just couldn't stop. When suddenly I heard a noise. I ran outside and saw a dark figure._

_It's a boy? It wasn't a boy... It was a huge turtle. He was slightly taller than me, I was a little surprised. After the death of my father, I was not afraid of anything. I had nothing to lose.''Are you okay?'' I asked_

_"You're not afraid of me?'' He asked me in confuse._

_''Should I be?'' During this short conversation I had time to consider him. He was wearing a blue mask.''Can you stand up?"_

_He tried to get up, but couldn't. So he hurt his leg... What should i do? Maybe i could help him. I helped him get up and took him home. You ask how I live alone? My father had a big business. I vividly on the money that my father left. Maybe he was killed because of it. Who knows..._

_''What's your name?'' I asked with a smile._

_''Leonardo. What's yours?'' He asked back._

_"Hanami.''_

_''Nice to meet you. Do you live here alone?'' Leonardo asked._

_''Yes...'' I answered with sad smile._

_"Why?'' He sounded curious, but had a hint of sympathy in his voice._

_''My father was killed.''_

_Tears. Again, I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Leonardo tried to calm me down._

_"I'm so sorry, don't cry''_

_"As much as I tried, every day it becomes more and more difficult. I have lost confidence in myself. I'm weak and can't help it.''_

_"You have to be strong,'' I looked at Leonardo with a surprised face.''I'm sure your father wants that too.''_

_I smiled. Leonardo was right, I had to be strong.''Thank you'' Nobody told me these words after I left Japan. Maybe... ''Can you be my friend?"_

_"Sure!'' He smiled._

_I've got a friend... a real friend. Is it true? Am I dreaming? My emotions were filled with joy. I can not describe this feeling.''Can I call you Leo?''_

_"Of course you can! You do not have to ask.'' Leo chuckled._

_''Leo," He looked at me. ''Do you have family?''_

_''Yes, why do you ask?''_

_''Why aren't you with your family?''_

_''I ran away," He murmured._

_''Huh?'' He must have had a fight with his family. ''Why?''_

_"My brother told me, that they don't need me'' his face became sad._

_''Do you have any other brothers?''_

_''Yes...''_

_"Did they intercede for you?''_

_"No''_

_''Where were your parents?''_

_"Father left the lair''_

_He need to go back. I'm sure, that his brothers and father are worry about him.''With this injury you can't walk... Maybe you will live with me?''_

_"I can't ask you for help''_

_''It's okay. We're friends, right?''_

_Leo smiled, "Thanks.''_

_...It's been five days since Leo lived with me. His wound healed on the fifth day. Time passed quickly. It's time to say goodbye to Leo... To my friend._

_''You have to go.'' i said with sad also wasn't thrilled. He was silent. Suddenly an idea struck him._

_''Can you live with us?''_

_''W-What?'' This was unexpected. ''I-I don't know... I can?''_

_''Of course! I think the family will not mind. I can not leave you alone!''_

_''O-Ok'' With that, I took all that was needed, and left... I was overjoyed._

_After ten minutes of walking, i saw his lair. Leo had told me about his family. When his brothers saw him they immediately ran to him and hugged him very tightly. I remembered. Leo was the older brother. Then came his father. He immediately drew attention to me._

_''Who is she, my son?''_

_''Her name is Hanami. She took care of me all the time.''_

_I'm was shy, but I decided to say about his injury.''H-He had a big bruise on his leg. He wasn't able walk, s-so I decided to help him.''_

_''Thank you very much for help.'' Said Leo's father._

_''Father, she lives alone, I could not leave her alone. Can she live with us?''_

_"I think she could live with us.'' Leo's brothers looked at me and said_

_''You look strange.''_

_"Eh?'' I was surprised. Oh yes, i forgot, My hair was a light purple color. And my eyes were blue. I think they were talking about the color of my hair. All I can do is smile. I was pleased that I had a new family. Now I'm not alone..._

_Life has made sense. Three days later, the house in which I lived was burned. I think it was the people who killed my father. They knew that he had a daughter. I hope I will find the killers of my father._

* * *

''I'm home!'' I said.

''Hanami! You back!'' said Mickey.

''Where is everyone?''

''In the kitchen. Besides, you promised, that you will play video games with me.'' Mickey said with smile.

"I did?'' I was surprised ''When?''

''Yesterday!'' He smiled smugly.

* * *

_I looked at the clock, it was 12 pm._

_''Finally... ...sleeeep~.''I finally laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Suddenly Mickey came into my room._

_''Hanamii~...Hanamii~''_

_"Mmmmm?''_

_"Can you play video games with me?''_

_"Mmmmmhhhmmm...''_

_"Tomorrow?"_

_''Mmmhhhhhmm..."_

_''Great! Good night!''_

_''Mmmhhmm...''_

* * *

Oh god. "Bu-''

''No! You promised!'' Mickey smiled.

''Okay, okay!'' I won't assume these errors anymore. I Hope.

After video games, I was about to take a nap, but my thoughts were interrupted by the noise in the kitchen.''What was that?'' Mikey asked.

''As if I know.'' I mumbled. Mikey and I wanted to go to the kitchen, when I saw Donnie. He also wanted to go to the kitchen. I thought that he knows what's going on in the kitchen.

''Donny, what's happening?'' Mickey asked.

''Leo and Raph''

"Again?'' I groaned.

''Yeah'' Donnie sighed.

Leo and Raphael always have arguments. Usually it was because Leo is leader, or if Leo talks about Raph's ''hot temper'' or something like that. But this time it's even worse. And louder.

* * *

_What will happend next? _

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	2. Unexpectedly

**_A/N:_** _Again, sorry for crappy enlish. Still learning._

* * *

**Hanami's POV**

''How many times they have to quarrel?'' I muttered.

''It's their style.'' Mike said.

''I don't like this style.'' I replied.

''Why they quarrel?'' Mikey asked.

''I don't know. I just came here'' replied Donny.

''I think we shouldn't know.''

''Maybe we should calm them?'' Mike thought.

''As long as they don't kill each other.'' Donnie continued.

''Yes, call Master Splinter. Without him, I can't calm those two alone.'' I said.

''I will go.'' Mike said.

Indeed, they argue almost every day. For the same reason Leo ran away from home when Raph said a few nasty things about him. I thought that after that incident, they won't have any arguments. I was wrong. I know I've been here for a long time and I have to get used to these arguments. But I just can't. How did they not tired? Or they like it? I get it. I read in a magazine that if people often quarrel, then they cherish each other. Although I don't believe so much in this. How can Leo stand it ? He listens to all these bad things, but he isn't offended. He took offense when he was little. This was typical. And it was very rare. Mikey and Don didn't know what to do. They just stood and listened to all of this, knowing that they can't help. This was their torment. It's frustrating when people who are close to you, quarreling and you can't do anything. I and Master Splintel always calm them. If any of you think it's easy, you're wrong. It's easiest to calm Leo, but not Raph. He IS hot-head.

Things got even worse. Where's Mike and Master Sprinter?

''Mike! Where Master Splinter?'' I screamed.

Their 'conversation' became louder. I had a feeling that they will kill each other.

''We're coming!'' Mikey shouted.

''Hurry!'' Don Shouted.

Every second is tearing me apart. I wanted to go and calm them, I really wanted, but it was like walking on the field, knowing that you were immediately killed. Why does this happen?

''Master Splinter! Thank God you have come!''

What a relief it was. Now we can calm them.

''Come Hanami.'' Master Slinter said with a smile. I know he's also very nervous.

''Good luck.'' Mike smiled.

I nodded. We were about to enter the kitchen. I was s-

* * *

**Michelangelo's POV**

After the video games with the Khans, we heard a noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Hanami said I have to go there and see what happens there. I naturally agreed. And along the way we met Donnie.

'Donny, what's happening?'' I asked.

''Leo and Raph''

''Again?'' Hanami said.

''Yeah'' Donnie sighed.

How many times they have to quarrel?And most importantly, Raph first begun to argue. Simply, he was jealous of Leo. Les was a leader. Leo didn't want to argue with Rafom. He never wanted to. He's a leader and a big brother. But Raph makes everything more difficult for him. Why such hatred? I couldn't watch and listen to it.

''Maybe we should calm them?'' I asked.

''As long as they don't kill each other.'' Said Donnie.

''Yes, call Master Splinter. Without him, I can't calm those two alone.'' Hanami said.

I wanted to help somehow. I decided to go to Master Splinter.

''I will go.''

I ran very fast. All I wanted to Leo and Raph is no longer fighting. Although sometimes it's fun to watch. But this time, something happened. Very serious.

''Master Splinter!'' I shouted, going into his room.

''Do not shout, my son,'' said Splinter. He tried to calm me down. But I couldn't calm down. Raph could say something Leo and break him completely. This was the reason he left a few years ago.

''We don't have time for this!'' I said very quickly

''My son, what troubles you?''

''Mike! Where Master Splinter?''

It was a cry Hanami. This meant only one thing. It got worse.

''We're coming!'' I shouted back.

''Hurry!'' Don Shouted.

''There Raph and Leo. They argue again! But this time, it got worse. Hanami need your help! She alone will fail.''

''We can not lose a minute. Come.''

We came very quickly. During this time, Donny's and Hanami's faces changed. They were afraid. Could it be that it was real bad? But as soon as Hanami saw Master Splinter she smiled.

''Master Splinter! Thank God you have come!'' Hanami said with smile on her face.

I was also glad that soon it will all be over. All I could do is wish them luck.

''Good luck.'' I smiled.

Hanami smiled and nodded. They're gone. T-

* * *

**Donatello's POV**

I worked in his lab. I already knew that the Hanami came home, so I'm wasn't worried about her. I heard a noise in the kitchen. I knew what was happening. Even a guess wasn't necessary. My lab was close to the kitchen, so I knew that Raph have an argument with Leo again. For all the years I did not understand why Raph and Leo are always quarreling. Usually Raph start all these arguments. Hanami also thought about it. I read that the children are doing it too. And all this is to get attention. When I told this to Hanami, she agreed, but she said that in these arguments involved something else. Mike said it could be jealousy. Although we all know that Raf cherishes all. Leo as well. But Leo cherishes more. When we were children, Leo did not depart from us. If something happened to us, Leo was trying to help, and blamed himself for what happened. This is continued until now. Leo have a very difficult job. I was about to go call Hanami, but the I saw her and Mikey.

''Donny, what's happening?'' Mickey asked.

''Leo and Raph''

''Again?''

''Yeah'' I sighed.

Their argument was getting louder and louder. But unfortunately, I could not do anything. Usually, that was Hanami's and Master Splinter's work.

''Why they quarrel?'' Asked Mikey.

''I don't know. I just came here'' I answered. But usually they argue over trifles. But now something serious, because the argument was a long time ago. When Leo met Hanami. I'm afraid it could happen again. Leo could run away again.

''I think we shouldn't know.'' Hanami said.

Hanami looked at us. She knew how we feel. These weren't of the best feelings. She felt the same. We didn't give the value to small arguments. But now ...

''Maybe we should calm them?'' Mickey asked

Mikey was right. You never know what they could do.

''As long as they don't kill each other.''

''Yes, call Master Splinter. Without him, I can't calm those two alone.'' Hanami said.

''I will go'' Mike said.

Mikey ran very fast. He also feared for his older brothers. Hanami did not look at Mikey. And for me, too. She was worried. Their arguments were killing Hanami from inside. She never showed that.

She was beginning to get nervous.

''Mike! Where Master Splinter?''

Hanami shouted very loud. But I don't think that neither Leo nor Raf heard her shouting.

''We're coming!''

I also started to get nervous. How could this happen? And why? It just does not fit in my head!

''Hurry!'' I shouted in panic

Mikey and Master Splinter came. It was pretty fast.

''Master Splinter! Thank God you have come!''

''Come Hanami.'' Master Slinter said with a soft smile.

On Master Splinter's face wasn't only a smile. He was worried too. I smiled. Soon it will all be over.

''Good luck.'' Mike said.

Hanami nodded and went with Master Splinter in the kitchen. All we had to do was wait. I hope t-

* * *

**Splinter's POV**

I meditated in his room. My peace was interrupted by the arrival of my youngest son. His face was filled with fear, anxiety and sadness.

''Master Splinter!''

''Do not shout, my son'' I wanted to reassure his son, but I knew that my efforts came to nothing lead. His fear was stronger than me.

''We don't have time for this!'' Michelangelo said very quickly. He wanted to continue but he was interrupted by another shout.

''Mike! Where Master Splinter?'' It was Hanami shouting

''We're coming!'' Michelangelo said, crying. Both of their voices were filled with fear. Another voice came from my son Donatello

Hurry!''

My son continued:

''There Raph and Leo. They argue again! But this time, it got worse. Hanami need your help! She alone will fail''

I immediately understood the reason for fear. But I never understood why my sons have always argued.

''We can not lose a minute. Come.'' I hurried my son.

We went to Hanami and Donatello. They are worried about Raphael and Leonardo. My sons's shouting grew louder and louder. What is the cause of their argument? I can not express what I felt when I heard how my children are quarreling.

''Master Splinter! Thank God you have come!'' Hanami said when she saw me.

Everyone smiled. Hanami and my sons were glad that this is over soon. She looked toward the kitchen. We had to hurry.

''Come Hanami.''

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at us.

''Good luck.''

Hanami nodded to them in reply, and run in the kitchen. We c-

* * *

''I HATE YOU!''

* * *

**Hanami's POV**

These words shouted Raph,

* * *

**Michelangelo's POV**

He never said that before,

* * *

**Donatello's POV**

Even when he was very angry,

* * *

**Splinter's POV**

With these words, he pierced Leonardo.

* * *

_What will happend next?_

_ Find out soon!_

_~ Hadzuki_


	3. What were you thinking?

_**A/N: **Good news everyone! I drew Hanami (On Deviant Art)! Yay! (I'm suck at drawing) Now you can see how she's look. Go here: art/OBF-Hanami-361845850__ Now, back to the story!_

* * *

**Simple POV.**

''Woah,'' That's all Micheleangelo could say.

Hanami said nothing. It was impossible to understand what feelings took possession of her. Whether anger, or surprise. Donatello was puzzled and surprised. Master Splinter was disappointed. And Leonardo... It was even impossible to understand it. Is he disordered? Is he wicked? Is he surprised? Or all together? Hanami looked at Leonardo. This facial expression he had never seen before. I can't even describe it. His face grew darker. Everyone was silent. Raph calm after these words, he said. Those words, because of which it all began. No one knew what to say. Two minutes later, Leonardo decided to break the silence.

''So that's what you think about me?'' Leonardo said with a calm voice.

Everyone looked at him. How can he talk so calmly? Maybe those three words didn't hurt him? Raphael did not answer. He realized what he had said to his elder brother. He felt guilt and shame.

Very well.'' With that, Leonardo went to the door.

''L-Leo!'' Hanami cried. '' Don't go!'' She tried to stop him, but her attempts have failed. He paid no attention to other voices. In his mind scrolls these three words. He's gone ... Second time.

Hanami squeezed a fist and turned to Raphael.

''RAPH!''

* * *

**Donatello's POV**

Nobody thought it was going to happen. Raph is hot-tempered, but to say that ... Mikey and I immediately ran to the kitchen. Hanami and Master Splinter stood and looked at Raph and Leo. Hanami was numb. Master Splinter realized that they were too late. Leo ... Leo was not in shock. Not upset. Not angry. His face was without emotion. I've never seen this.

''So that's what you think about me?''

I looked at Leo. Even after a minute, he showed no emotion. His voice was very calm

''Very well.''

Leo left. Hanami tried to stop him. It didn't work. I don't even know what to say. I was plagued by one question. What will happen next?

* * *

**Mickeleangelo's POV**

''Woah,'' That's all I could say. We're too late. How is Leo? I immediately ran to the kitchen. At the moment, anything can happen. Leo could do anything. Could say anything. But I was wrong. Leo was absolutely calm. He was silent. What could he say? Nothing! But what's next?  
Everyone was silent. What can be said in such a situation? Calm down, you say? It won't help.

''So that's what you think about me?'' Leo said these words with a completely calm voice. Maybe he did not care about these words? ... No. He was injured inside. It was impossible to see how he is hurt. But I could feel his hurt.

''Very well.'' Leo left the kitchen. We all lost. Hanami ran after him. We stood in the kitchen.

''L-Leo!'' I heard Hanami's shouting. I ran out of the kitchen. Others ran after me. '' Don't go!''

We're too late. Leo left. Hanami was very angry. I haven't seen her so angry.

''RAPH!''

* * *

**Hanami's POV**

We're too late ... Damn it! What do I do? What can I say? These are questions to which I couldn't give an answer. Leo was silent. And Raph too. I hope he realized what he said.

''So that's what you think about me?'' These words ... he said them such a calm voice. But he was wounded. Very much. He kept it in himself. Everyone looked at him. His eyes were filled with sadness. Or anger? This face, the emotions ... What is it?

''Very well.'' He's gone. He needed to be alone. I knew it. I was about to start to scold Raph. But ... I covered the feeling. It felt bad and even worse than the first. Maybe this is due to Leo? Oh no ... I ran for Leo, in the hope to stopping him.

''L-Leo!''

My screams didn't stop him. I decided to try again.

''Don't go!'' He's gone. Too late.

This feeling became even stronger. I clenched fists. I realized that I was late. Leo went away and now I can't find it.

''RAPH!''

Everyone was silince.

''What were you thinking!?''

He was silent. This pisses me off.

''Answer!''

He still said nothing. I've calmed down.

''...'' I didn't say anything more about this subject. '' I'm going to my room.''

I went to my room and untied my tie. Oh, how he was strangling me. But this situation was strangling me even more. I was worried about Leo. I just could not get it out of my head. And what is this feeling? Need to calm down and get down to business. I sat down to do my homework. It was pretty quick and easy. This feeling has not left me alone. Maybe Master Splinter help. Usually, he gave me good advice. His advice has always helped me.

I decided to go to Master Splinter. I met Raph. I said nothing. I decided to move on. I didn't know what to say. Raph after experiencing as much as I do. As we all.

This feeling became even stronger. I need to go to Master Splinter. And fast. Raph interrupted my thoughts.

''I didn't want to say these words ...''

I was surprised and looked at him. He was sad. It was his nature. No one could change it. I knew he was very upset about this. Stronger than all, but Leo course.

''I-It's okay ...'' I tried to calm him down.

''No, not at all.'' Raph looked at me.

What should I do?

* * *

**Raphael's POV**

After this conflict, I felt very bad. Hanami said it right. What was I thinking? This story is repeated again. It's all because of my character! No, I am also guilty of this. What to do. I was very sorry to Leo. But I don't know where he is. And not likely he'll be glad to see me. An hour passed. I still thought what I should do. Meanwhile Hanami came out of her room. She saw me, but she didn't say anything. I decided to say something.

''I didn't want to say these words ...''

Hanami looked at me. She didn't said anything. She wanted to comfort me.

''I-It's okay ...''

''No, it's not okay.''

There was silence. But Hanami broke the silence again.

''Raph, if you're really sorry about this, then apologize. It's not hard.''

''How? I don't know where he is.''

''Call him.''

''You think, that he t-''

''He never goes out without him.''

''I do'nt think he will be happy to hear me.''

''Why do you say that?''

''It's obvious . And you know it''

''Just try. It will be okay.'' Hanami said with great confidence.

I agreed and went with Hanami. I hope Leo is all right. Who am I kidding? He isn't all right! He's hurt ... I wounded him. I forgot. There is one problem.

''Ern...Hanami?''

''What is it?''

"I don't know where is my shell cell."

"You can have mine." She smiled. "I put it there. Let's go."  
We went downstairs. Hanami began to seek her shell cell. Less than a minute as she found it.

"Here it is."

* * *

**Simple POV**

Suddenly Mikey ran into the room and grabbed shell cell from Hanami's hand.  
"Hi guys. What are you doing?" Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, Give me my shell cell!" Hanami shouted.

''Catch me first!''

"Grrr" Hanami growled and immediately ran after him.

"Give me my shell cell Mikey, this is not funny!"

"Nope~" He began to tease her.

"Raph wait here, I'll be back!"

Raph nodded.

"Mikey, I'll kill you!" Hanami screamed.

''To slow Hanami-chan~''

"Whe don't you u-" Hanami was interrupted by sound. It was her shell cell. Mikey stopped. Hanami snatched her shell cell from his hands. Who could it be?

"Who is calling?"

''Mikey w-''

''Let me see, let me see, let me see. let me see. Who is it, who is it who is it?...''

Mikey spun around Hanami. She again began to get angry.

''Let m-''

"MIKE!"

Mikey stopped.

"Can you calm down and go into another room? So I can answer the call?"

"Okay ..." Mikey said with a dull vyrozheniem face.

"Good. And tell Raph that I'll be back in a few minutes!" Hanami said to him in the trail.

"Okay, okay ..."

Hanami opened her shell cell.

"... Leo?"

Hanami became fell bad. This feeling became even stronger. There was a feeling that she was going to fall. Why Leo called her?

* * *

_Wow! Leo left! And now he's calling! Why?_

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	4. Say, that I'm sorry

**A/N:** _Sad chapter._

* * *

**Leonardo's POV**

After another argument with my brother, I left home. I came to the surface. The clouds were getting darker every moment. I don't much care. I climbed to the roof of the house. The city was completely empty. Who wants to go out in such nasty weather? Only me. The wind was blowing at my back. It was cold, but somehow it tried to reassure me. During all this time I thought about the words, that my brother told me. I was always scolded him. Even for the smallest things. But I did it because I was worried for him. I just don't want anything to happen to him. And the rest, too. The wind grew stronger and stronger. It became even colder. I realized that the reason was me. I've been guilty of this myself. I was too strict. With these thoughts, I didn't realize how quickly the time passed. I thought so. It was getting darker and darker.

_Maybe training can soothe me and I get rid of bad thoughts? _I thought.

I had nothing to do. I didn't want to go home. Not now. Feelings of guilt wouldn't let me. Although my idea of training wasn't the best. But maybe it will help me? I took out my swords. And then I began to train. Unfortunately, at this time, it started to rain. Rain fell very quickly. It was so cold. But I continued to train. Wind became even stronger. It seemed to be trying to stop me. It wanted to knock me off my feet. But his efforts were in vain. During the workout, I thought about this fight. I thought that I ... worst brother in the world, that I was not good enough. I began to train even harder. No, I'm not mad at my brother. I was angry with myself. I was just disappointed in myself. Rain began to pour even more. There was the first storm. I stopped ... and looked at the sky. The wind was blowing at my back. From a distance I could see lightning. These weren't the best days of my life. I looked at my katana. How long have I been here? I opened my shell cell and looked at the time. I was there only fifteen minutes. My thoughts deceive me. I felt like I was on the surface for at least two hours. What a deception! I still have so much time. I decided not to waste it. I still wanted to distract from these thoughts. I thought it would help me. But I was wrong. My thoughts wouldn't let me. They are only getting stronger. Each time, my anger grew stronger. This anger was directed at me. The rain didn't stop. The storm was getting closer and closer. I couldn't stop exercising. I wanted to be better than I am now, knowing that the training will help. Training won't solve anything. They won't solve my problems. They didn't comfort me. They will make me worse. Although my situation couldn't be worse.

I had a fight with my brother, learned that my own brother hates me and went out of the house to the surface during a storm. Realized that I was the worst leader and brother. Thought that the training will relax me, but only made it all worse. Storm is approaching. Wind becoming worse as the rain. And I can't Return home because it's all my fault. What could be worse? Nothing!

I still continued to train. I feel like I couldn't stop. It was so familiar.

Suddenly, my swords slipped out of my hand. Finally. Rain stopped me. But the training time hurt me very much. As one of my swords. I was about to raise my sword and continue training but because of the puddles I fell in front of my sword. I looked at the sky. It was so dark. The rain fell on me. I could still hear the storm. I closed my eyes.

_No. Enough. I don't want to listen to you. Stop it. _

These sounds ... I'm sick of it! I don't want to hear a storm. I don't want to hear the sound of rain. I want silence. I want peace. I want to stop time and rewind it. So I could stop at that moment, as a new fight could begin. Then I would be able to prevent it. Then I wouldn't be here, where so cold and noisy. I could be home with my family.

_Just stop it._

It seemed to me that I was crazy. Wheezed in my ears all the sounds. In my head scrolled these three words.

_Look what you did. Because of your character your own brother hate you. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. You're weak. You can't protect yourself and your loved ones. Although they don't need you. They will cope without you. They don't even care about you. And it's all your fault. _

Why do I think so? What is this? Can I have a fever? Or am I completely insane?

_It's a lie. Shut up._

I covered my face with hand. I didn't want to see or hear anything. Rain fell so far. I felt nothing but the rain. I don't feel the cold wind.

I felt something on my hand, which I covered my face. It was wet. No, it wasn't a drop of rain. It was me. I cried.

I'm so tired of it all! I had enough. I'm tired of being responsible, I'm tired of training every free time, I'm tired of being all the time in fear for my family, I'm tired of trying to persuade my brothers, that they were training, I tired that I haven't been supported. I'm tired! I just want to I cann't, because I am responsible for my brothers, for their safety. Because I'm their older brother and their leader.

I heard a rustling. I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up. I saw no one. Strange. I heard a rustling again. It was coming from behind. I already took my katanas and turned back. It was a whole army of the foot clan. I knew I wouldn't win, so I was thinking how to escape unnoticed. But behind me were also soldiers, which I hadn't noticed. They hit me with a tranquilizer dart. I felt weak, my head began to spin. I could fall down at any moment. But I have had some power. I decided to run as a possibility. There was no hope to come home, but I had a chance to call my family. I had to hide. I looked around. On another roof, I saw a door. I jumped over the house and quickly ran to the door, so I had more time. I immediately closed the door and pulled out my shell cell. I decided to call the first, that i will see. It was Hanami. All I have left is the hope that she will answer the call. It became more and more difficult. I was starting to lose hope and ...

''Leo?''

She replied. I felt very bad, but I knew, that I won't have another chance. Every second was important.

''Hanami,'' My voice was very weak.

''Leo? What happened to your voice? Are you okay?''

''Hanami, listen... I-I don't have much time''

I heard footsteps.

''I am... ambushed.''

''WHAT?! Are you okay? Where are you? We will find you. Wait for us!''

''N-no,''

Talking has become even harder.

''T-they a...re c-c-coming.''

''No! We will save you!''

''H-ha...nami, c-calm...down.''

''Leo, just tell me...''

The steps grew louder. I realized that they were behind the door. I had to say it.

''S-say...to h-him, that...I-I'm...s-sorry...''

''Le...''

I didn't heard anything anymore. Foot ninja opended the door. I lost consciousness.

* * *

Well, that's not good.

Will others save Leonrdo? Or not?

Find out soon!

Hadzuki~


	5. Ease the pain

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! ;) As you can see, i changed story name, beacause i saw a story with that name, so i didn't like that. But that ok, right :)?_

* * *

**Leonardo's POV**

I slowly began to regain consciousness. My head is cracked, vision returns to normal. Last memory slowly scrolls in my head. I immediately remembered that I had been captured by Foot clan. I began to think what they will do with me. But best of all was to consider where I am. Sure, I was in the lab. It must be Stockman's laboratory. I was chained to the table. They will conduct experiments on me? Exactly. I just had to wait. But the fact that my family is looking for me. I didn't know how many hours I was sedated. Maybe 5 hours? Or more? I hope not. I looked around again. His laboratory was filled with different stuff. He even somehow recovered Shredder's clones that we have destroyed. I heard footsteps. I already knew who it was. It was obvious.

''Well, well...''

I looked at him. It was the Shredder. Stockman stood behind him.

''Sleep well?''

Every word, his appearance got on my nerves. How many times we didn't kill him, he was still alive somehow.

''Hmph,''

A few moments ago I said that this day cann't be worse. Well I was wrong. What will he do now?

''Today you without your costume, huh?''

He was silent.

''You finally realized that this suit makes you ugly?''

Strange, but the words I said to him, didn't touch it. Instead, he smiled.

''Ah, I get it. You imagine how you're torturing me? Or, what are you going to do with me? Let me guess. You're going to torture me, put on my experimentation, use me as bait, or are you going to kill me right now? ''

His smile never left his face. Or ... he captured my family? I began to panic. And if this is true? I didn't care what happens to me. Most of all I'm scared for my family. Meanwhile, Shredder decided to speak. He still smiled.

''Today, everything will change.''

''Huh? What are you talking about?Did...did you something to my family?! ANSWER!'' I shouted.

His words startled me. What did he mean?

''Your family in safe ... yet safe.''

My eyes widened.

''Don't you dare to touch them! If you-''

''Don't worry, I won't attack the,''

Shredder's smile became even greater. I was surprised. He won't attack my family. Then why he captured me? For what?

''You will.''

_What?_ I was speechless. Why do I need to attack my family? Had he made my clone? This explains everything! That's why I'm in the lab! I was cloned. But I do not think he was successful. But still ...

I wasn't sure.

''What are you planning?''

Shreder smiled.

''Answer!''

I started to get nervous. I need to know what is happening.

''You know, Leonardo, I saw you on the roof. I saw how you came to the surface. ''

Clearly, it means he was watching me. From the beginning.

''Did you had a fight?''

''This does not concern you. This is my business. Not yours.'' I glared at him.

''I saw everything. As you practice, how you slipped and how you cried.''

''S-shut up.''

''I saw how you suffer. For a moment I felt sorry for you.''

I didn't want to hear anything about it.

''I said shut up!''

''And you know what?''

I looked at him.

''I can stop this all. You won't suffer anymore.''

I knew it. He wants to kill me. In the meantime, he will create a clone to replace me. And then the clone will kill my family.

''Ah, now I get it.''

''Already?'' He smirked.

''You want to kill me?''

''No, Leonardo, not that.''

''N-no? Than what?''

Stockman came up to the table. He was holding something in his hand, but I couldn't see, because he covered it with his hand.

''Oh, it's you Stockman? I didn't recognize you at once. Do you still work for Shredder? I feel sorry for you. Shredder is a rare moron. You really let yourself down.''

''Shut up freak! Master Shredder is not a freak.''

''You don't think so, right? You hate him. I can see it.''

Shredder interrupted our little conversation.

''Silince!''

This is his favorite phrase. Like "None of you will leave here alive!" Honestly, it annoys me. And not only me. Stockman immediately stopped. He looked the other way. If Shredder was not interrupted our conversation, he would say a few words in my address. He's talking like he respects Shredder. But this is all lies. He hates him. He tried to kill him. In fact, he was afraid of him. Shredder could kill him at any moment. He greatly crippled him. He was in a wheelchair. I really feel sorry for him. I looked at Shredder. I glared at him. I still didn't get anything. He said, that I will attack my family, but i can't. He said. That I won't sufer anymore, but he won't kill him. And I'm not sufer. Or am I?

''I hope everything is ready, Stockman.'' Shredder glared at him.

''Y-yes, Master. It's all ready.''

I looked up at the ceiling. I relaxed. Apparently, it's time. But it was my fault. I had a fight with my brother and came to the surface alone. So I got what I deserved. This is my last lesson.

''Don't be sad Leonardo.''

I looked at him. I didn't say anything.

''Soon, you won't suffer. I will ease your pain.''

Stockman left the shredder, and went to his computer. He began to work with him. I watched as Stockman prints. I said nothing. Soon, he graduated and went to the table. Now, I saw that he had in his hands. It was a small chip.

''What will you do with it?''

''You will see soon,''

Stockman stuck this chip on my shoulder. I felt nothing. After that, he took out a small remote control and press the big button. Suddenly, I felt a lot of pain in my head. Later, I began to feel pain everywhere. It got worse. I had the feeling that hits me shock. The pain was unbearable for many that I began to shout.

I could not speak. It was so painful. But I tried to say something.

''W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING TO M-M-ME?!''

''Have a nice dream Leonardo.''

The pain is gone. I don't feel better. My head hurt so much. I slowly closed my eyes. That's all I felt.

* * *

**Simple POV**

Three hours later, Leonardo awake. But this time, Leonardo wasn't in the lab. He was in another room. In fact, it was the usual bedroom. Leonardo slowly got up and sat on the bed. His head was hurt, but not as much as last time. He looked around, not knowing what happened to him. Yes, it really was simple bedroom. Maybe it was a dream?

''Where am I?''

With this word he saw Shredder entered the room.

''Leonardo you are awake now. How do you fell?''

''D-do I know you?''

''It seems, that you don't remember anything.''

Leonardo didn't understand. What he's talking about?

''What do you mean? Who are are you? Where am I?''

Leonardo looked at his hand.

''And... who I am?''

''Your name is Leonardo. You're at home, in your room. I am Oroku Saki. Your master and your father.''

''W-why I don't remember any of this?''

''Because you have lost your memory. Our enemies had capture you. They erased your memory and set you against your real family. But we saved you. You're safe now.''

''Y-yes I'm starting to remember what happened to me. But why on my shoulder ... ''

''With this chip, you're alive.''

''I don't understand.''

''Before we rescued you, they injected poison into you. Nothing seemed to work. But our scientist has created this chip. Therefore, thanks to the chips, you're alive. Do not take it of''

''Thank you father. Now, I remember everything'' Leonardo said with smile.

Shredder smiled and gave Leonardo a foot clan uniform.

''Here, you need to wear this.''

''Thank you.''

Then Leonardo left his room.

* * *

_OMG! I hate you Shredder! _

_What will happened next? Will they save Leonardo?_

_You will find soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	6. Useless chip

**Simple POV**

After Leonardo changed into its new uniform, Shredder decided to do a tour of the house.

''Here is the kitchen. You can come there any time.''

''And...what room is this?''

''You can go there.''

When Leonardo entered the room he was very surprised. This was a huge room, as the hall. Next to the walls were swords, and not only that. There were different types of weapons. They were painted with different patterns. It was a paradise for the warrior.

''This is our training room. Now you will train here every day. And also, this is where you will train our soldiers with your sister.''

''My sister?''

''Yes. Her name is Karai. She will come here in a minute.''

''Hmm... father?''

Shredder turned in his direction.

''When I was ... well ... you know ... did I attacked you?''

''Yes.''

Leonardo looked down.

''I'm sorry.''

Shredder put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

''Leonardo, remember, it's not your fault.''

''No! I remember everything...''

Shredder looked at him.

''What do you remember?''

''I remember, that i ran away.''

Shredder's eyes winded. Did he remember? He need to fix everything.

''Don't worry about that Leonardo. I won't harm you.''

Leonardo smiled.

''Yeah... but I remember something. Perhaps it was the time when I lived with our enemies. Is that possible?''

''Nothing is impossible.''

Karai came to the training room.

''Sorry dad, I late.''

''Don't worry about it. Leonardo, this is your sister Karai.''

Leonardo looked at her. She was so familiar to him.

''Yes, I remember her.''

Karai knew about Shredder's plans initially. In fact, Shredder had planned it all for a long time. Karai is not very much liked the plan, but she couldn't argue, because everything has already been decided.

''Karai, show Leonardo others rooms. I need to do something.''

''Yes father.''

Karai and Leonardo left the room and walked on.

* * *

**With Shredder**

Shredder entered Stockman's labaratory.

''STOCKMAN.''

Stockman was distracted from his work and quickly ran to the Shredder.

''Is something wrong, master?''

''Yes. Leonardo still remember the past.''

''What? That's impossible!''

Stockman went to his computer. He began to press different keys, hoping to find and fix a bug in its chip. But the computer didn't find any errors. Even the smallest errors.

''Hm, strange.''

''What?''

''The chip in the normal state. It doesn't show any errors.''

It has been really weird. If the chip is in good condition, then why Leonardo remember the past?

''Then, how he remember his past?''

Of course Stoman couldn't give the correct explanation. No one could.

''I don't know. But that's really strange.''

Suddenly an idea struck Stockman.

''Does he remember, that YOU captured him? ''

''No.''

''Then you have nothing to fear. Leonardo wouldn't believe the turtles. Leonardo will believe you. I will try to find the error. But it won't be soon. I need to prepare everything for inspection.''

* * *

**Back to Karai and Leonardo**

''That's all.''

''Thank you.''

Leonardo didn't stop to look at her. He distinctly remembered everything. Each battle with it and not only that. Karai noticed it.

''Is something wrong?''

Leonardo looked down.

''Yeah, it's just... I remember how I fought with you. And it irritates me.''

''It's ok. It's isn't your fault anyways.'' Karai smiled. She tried to calm him down. But she was surprised. How can he remember this?

''Y-yeah...''

There was silence. Karai suddenly remembered.

''It's time to go to the training room.''

''Eh?''

Leonardo's lost his mind. He thought about those memories. He just wanted to find the answers to all his questions.

''We need to train our soldiers.''

''Oh, yes. Let's go''

_I thought you wanted to know the truth. But I see you're blind. How sad.  
_

Leonardo heard a voice in his head. Maybe it is because of the chip? No. It can't be. Just can't

_Let me help you._

Suddenly, at the half way Leonardo remembered things from his past.

* * *

_''Raphael, stop acting like a kid!'' Leoardo glared at him._

_''What's your problem, fearless?'' _

_Leonardo looked at him. _

_''It's not my problem, it's yours. And you need to solve it.''_

_''It's none of your business!'' Raphael shouted._

_''Yes, It is!'' _It pissed him off. He was tired of the behavior of his younger brother.

_''Stop acting like my boss.''_

_''If you stop acting like a kid!''_

* * *

Leonardo stoped. He began to feel unwell. Even chip, invented by clever and quick-witted scientist won't erase his memories. His real past, where he was happy.

''Leo, what wrong?''

He didn't answer. His feeling was even worse. This was evident in his face. He was pale and afraid. Afraid of what those memories will haunt him forever.

* * *

_''If you're worried about us, then where were you when we needed you?''_

_Leorado looked at him. He was confuesed._

_''What do you mean?''_

_''We needed you when you were in Cental America.''_

_Leonardo immediately forgot everything. He did not want to remember it. He was not happy about all this. _

_''This... Look Raph I-''_

_''You did not even write to us!''_

* * *

''Are you okay?'' Karai started to worry. Anyone would be worried too. What should she do?

* * *

_Their quarrel became even worse. _

_''And you know what?''_

_''...''_

_''I HATE YOU!''_

* * *

Leonardo's eyes winded. So familiar. The following memory he had forgotten. But it was enough to make him dizzy. He didn't want to remember the past, not knowing, that it was the last real memory.

''Leonardo!''

''Huh?''

''What's wrong?''

''I guees...''

Suddenly, Leonardo felt a headache. The pain was unbearable.

''Are you okay?''

''My head hurts. Can you do something?''

''Medications may help.''

After a few minutes of walk, Karai gave medicines to Leo. Leonardo drank them right away. He wanted that damn pain passed quickly.

''How do you feeling?''

Headache started slowly disappear. But part of the pain still remains, but it wasn't fatal, as a few moments ago.

''Much better. Thank you Karai.'' He smiled.

''Don't thank me. Let's go, we must hurry.''

* * *

They had come to the training room. In this room there were so many soldiers. How do they fit here?

''How are we going to distribute them?'' Karai asked.

''Hmm... maybe you will take this half of the soldiers, and I'll take the rest?''

''First, we need to calm them down.'' Karai said.

This is true. They were noisy, they didn't hear themselves. But how?

''Calm down, please!'' Karai said.

It didn't work. They were to noisy.

''HEY! Calm down!'' She tried again.

Leonardo had enough. He was very angry already.

''HEY MORONS! SHUT THE HELL UP!''

They all looked at Karai and Leonardo. They bowed in greeting.

''That's better. So, you take this half. I will take others.''

Leo was ready to workout.

''Let's start with a little warm-up.''

During a workout, one of the soldiers came into the room.

''Master Leonardo, Master Shredder want to see you.''

''Yeah, yeah I comming.'' He looked ate Karai. ''Karai I have to go.''

''Okay, be carefull.''

''Don't worry.'' He smiled.

Leonardo left the training room.

* * *

_''S-say...to h-him, that...I-I'm...s-sorry...'' _

* * *

Again this. Leonardo sighed and walked into Shredder's room.

''You wanted to see me?''

''Yes, Leonardo. You will have your first mission.''

Leonardo looked at him.

''You need to get that chip. Without it, our technique will not work.''

''Where do I get it?''

He handed him a map. It was designated the building, where the chip was.

''The elite will accompany you. And take this.''

Shredder gave him radio set.

''If something will happend, call for backup.''

''Yes, father.''

* * *

Leonardo left Foot residence with Elite Guard. They quickly came to the building. All that remains is to come up with a plan. on the way Leonardo devised a plan. He described the action of each member of the elite. Soon they got the chip for which they came. This mission was a success.

''That was easy, isn't it? Now let's head back.''

They went back with the same speed. Suddenly Leonardo's head hurt again. The pain was the same as 2 hours ago. It was hurt like hell. What could cause such pain? He turned pale. Elite noticed it.

''Master, are you feeling unwell?''

''Eh? N-nothing just a little headache...'' He looked at them.

''Maybe you are tired?''

Leonardo slowed. He also recently regained consciousness.

''Maybe you are right. Let's run not that fast. Maybe I'll feel better.''

Elite nodded. They got what they wanted, so they can not run as fast.

_You should not have done it._

He heard a voice in his head. The same voice.

_You better hurry or else someone will catch you. _

Maybe he need to listen to this voice?

''Elite!We n-...''

''LEO!''

_Told you._

Leonardo and Elite turned back. This voice was right.

* * *

_What will happend next?_

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	7. Piece of bandana

**Simple POV**

''Leo?''

''Hanami,''

She heard his voice. He was so weak. Undoubtedly, something happened.

''Leo? What happened to your voice? Are you okay?''

''Hanami, listen... I-I don't have much time''

She calmed down, but it was so difficult. And it got even harder when she heard footsteps.

''I am... ambushed.''

Now she panicked. Heart began to beat faster. She barely stood. Her body began to tremble. She couldn't speak, but she had to.

'WHAT?!'' _Stay calm, stay calm._'' Are you okay? Where are you? We will find you. Wait for us!''

''N-no,''

His voice became weaker. She couldn't stand it. it felt like she was going to cry. _You need to be strong. You have to be strong._

''T-they a...re c-c-coming.''

She didn't want to listen to it. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to scream, oh, how she wanted to scream. _Get it together, rag!_

''No! We will save you!''

''H-ha...nami, c-calm...down.''

How could she calm down? But she listened to him. She calmed down. But panic seized her heart.

''Leo, just tell me...''

Steps became louder. She could no longer be quiet.

''S-say...to h-him, that...I-I'm...s-sorry...''

Her eyes widened.

''Leo,''

No answer.

''LEO!''

Panic has become even worse. Each time, the horror and fear covered her harder and harder. Hanami fell into horror. Leonardo captured. Who knew what they would do with him in the future?She couldn't avoid panic. What should she do? She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but despite the feelings that overwhelmed her, she had to calm down. She needs to run. She needs to find others. She needed to tell them about it. They need to find Leonardo. Save Leonardo. She dropped her shell cell and ran out of the room, hoping to find others. She saw Mikey and Raph. She began to run faster. As time went on, it could not stop. She ran and caught her breath.

''Hanami, what's wrong?'' Raphael asked.

''Who was it?''

She looked at them as if she had seen the worst thing that could exist.

''Leo,'' She breathing heavily.

''Than why didn't you gave shell cell to Raph? He told me everything anyways.''

''He...I...''

''Hanami, calm down and tell us.'' Raph said with a calm voice.

''I can't take this anymore!'' Hanami screamed and started to cry.

''Woah, Hanami, what happende?'' Mikey came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

''They got him! He got captured by Foot clan!''

''WHAT?!'' Raph and Mikey shouted.

''He was calling, he told me everything and... and then I didn't hear anything!''

''We need to get Don.''

''Don't worry Hanami, we will find him.'' Mikey reassured Hanami.

''Guys! Are you going or what?!'' Raph shoted.

Hanami and Mikey caught up with Raph and ran to the Don.

* * *

''Don!'' Mikey shoted.

''Maybe not now guys? I'm fixing a toaster that you destroyed. Again.''

''Oh no Don, toaster can wait!''

Don turned and saw Hanami, who was crying.

''What's wrong?''

''Leo got captured by Foot.''

Don jumped out of his chair. His eyes widened.

''WHAT?!''

''Don, he took his shell cell, can you find his signal?''

Don nodded and began to look for Leonardo's shell cell signal. Hanami was still crying. Mikey hug her to comfort her.

''Everything will be okay''

Splinter out of his room. He heard the shouting of Donatello.

''Kids, what happened?''

''Master Splinter... Shredder took Leo.'' Mikey said.

Splinter was horrified. His most bitter enemy captured his son.

''Don't panic.'' Don said

Everyone looked at him.

''I find his signal! We must go now!''

''I going with you.''

''Hanami, it's too dangerous.'' Raph said.

''I will be in battle shell. And if anything, I'll be able to administer first aid.''

''Okay, just don't come out of it!''

''Master Splinter, are you coming with us?'' Mikey asked.

''Yes, we shouldn't waste time, come.''

They all ran and got in battle shell.

* * *

**In battle shell.**

''Hanami, take this.'' said Don, and gave her the microphone. ''If something happens, we will report it.''

''Don, it's time to leave, we found the signal.''

Don and the others were leaving.

''Be careful.'' Hanami told them.

She was left alone. Now she had to wait

* * *

**O****n the roof**

''Don?''

''Over there.'' Don pointed to the open door.

They came back and saw a shell cell. It was Leonardo's shell cell. They were too late.

''We didn't have a chance at all.'' said Don.

Mikey looked on the other way and saw a piece of blue cloth.

''Hey guys, look!''

Mikey walked over and picked up a piece of blue cloth.

''That's... Leo's''

''Yeah...'' Don sighed.

''We are too late...'' Master Splinter said with sadness on his face.

''Guys, did you found Leo?'' Hanami asked from the microphone.

''Hanami, we are late...'' Don said.

''And... what now?''

''I do not know''

''Don! We need to find him!''

''How? He got captured! The only place where he can be... you know where...''

''And what if not? Maybe he's running on the roofs now? Anything can happen!''

''...''

''Don, we need to check every possible option! Do not you agree with me?''

''Maybe you're right. Okay, then,''Don turned to everyone.''Raph and Mikey, you will run across rooftops, Master Splinter and I will be in Battle shell. If something goes wrong, report to us. '' Don took off his microphone and gave it Raph.

''Sir, yes Sir!'' Mikey smiled.

Raph and Mikey ran forward, and Don and Master Splinter went to the battle shell.

* * *

**In battle shell.**

''Hanami, can you give me your microphone?''

''NO, I mean, it will distract you while you driving.''

Donnie sighed.

''Well, let's go then.''

* * *

**After 2 hours.**

''We're going for two hours. Maybe that's enough?'' Don said.

''…''

''We'd better go home and come up with a plan to rescue Leo.''

''Yeah, Raph, Mike, we are coming home.''

* * *

**O****n the roof**

''Hanami said, that we have to go home.''

''Yet, we have failed...'' Mikey said.

''Hey, look.''

Mikey he believed he saw a shadow that looked like a big brother to him.

''It's Leo!''

''What's wrong? Did you find Leo?!'' Hanami asked with surprise.

''Yes! It's Leo! Wait, is that elite guard?''

''Aww shell, not them!''

''Leo!'' Mikey called him.

The shadow stopped. Now they could see him better. When they looked at it they couldn't believe it. Their brother was wearing foot's uniform. Fear, surprise and bewilderment. They couldn't move. They just looked at his brother. They looked him in the eye. They wanted to find in them their real brother. And most of all they wanted to wake up. It's just a dream. He would never betray them. He just can't!

''Guys, what happened? Why are you silent?'' Hanami asked.

''Leo...'' Raphael said. That's all he could say. Because of this, he forgot how to speak.

Elite guard looked at Leonardo.

''What are your orders, master?''

Raph and Mikey had fallen into horror. Hanami as well. She distinctly heard the voice of the knocked them. They forgot about everything in this world. All attention was concentrated on Leonardo.

''Leo what did they do with you?'' Mikey said.

Leonardo looked at them. He vaguely remembered them. His head hasn't ceased to hurt. The pain became worse. But he was able to give orders. Leonardo gave the chip to one of the elite.

''Take it to the Master Shredder.''

''Master?'' Raph said.

Leonardo turned to his brothers, and looked on them. His eyes were filled with indifference

''As for them, kill them. I have enough problems. I don't need another one.''

Raph's and Mike's eyes winded. Now, their brother is their enemy.

* * *

_What will happend next?_

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	8. Remember who you are

_**A/N: **I want to thank everyone, who follow and red my story, with your help we hit +1000 views! It means a lot to me and I am very happy._

_Other news: Soon i will write new story. Today, I will start to write first chapter. More information in my profile._

* * *

**Simple POV**

''What the shell?!'' Raphael cursed.

Three elite guard attacked the turtle. Their movement was faster than the wind, but it didn't scare our turtles. Leonardo didn't decide to join the battle, his head still hurt like hell. He sat on the roof and watched the fights of their brothers and elite. With one move, Raphael knocked out one member of the elite guard and looked at his older brother. His eyes were still empty and indifferent.

''Leo, what are you doing!? Are you crazy!?''

Leonardo didn't answer his questions. He didn't care, what they were saying. He shouldn't trust anyone. Yet, Leonardo couldn't remain silent and quietly chuckled. Because of this, Raphael became angry even more.

''Hanami, did you heard what he just said?!''

* * *

**In Battle Shell**

''Yes, yes i heard!'' Hanami answered.

''Can you belive this?! He's insane!''

''Hanami, what happened? Did they find Leo?'' Don interrupted their conversation, not knowing what was going on.

''Did you told them?''

''Errr, no.'' Hanami looked at Donatello.

Hanami heard Mikey's voice.

''Maybe it's because of Raph? I mean, they had a fight. And this fight was very loud.''

Master Splinter went to Hanami and put his hand on her shoulder.

''Hanami,''

Hanami just sat there and didn't answer and scrolling every words in her head. Only then, she realized what really happened.

''Raph! Why didn't you understand! Leo... Leo would never do this to us! And to you too! Did you forget his promise?!''

''Wait, you are right. But if he... that means... no...''

''Yes,'' Hanami turned turned to Master Splinter and Donatello. They still didn't understand what was happening. This means only one thing. No matter how bitter is this situation... Raph, tell Mikey.''

''I don't get it. What happening? What promise?''

''Don! Calm down!''

_Although it is simply impossible to be calm._ She thought.

Don wasn't ask questions anymore. He wanted to hear, what will Hanami say. And not only him.

''Leo got brainwashed.''

Donatello almost jumped out of his chair from this news.

''What?!''

''Don, think again! He would never joined a Foot clan!''

''He what?!'' He shouted louder.

''Calm down! We need to help Raph and Mikey and return Leo's memory!''

''And how you will do this?!''

''I don't know! Raph? Where are you?!''

''You know, HA! I busy here!''

''No problem. Don? Can you find their s-''

''They are in a few kilometers away.''

Hanami looked at him in surprise.

''You are very fast.''

* * *

**On the roof.**

''They are comming,'' Raph said, fighting off the elite.

''I hope they will come quickly.'' Mikey said, striking guard in the stomach, that wanted to attack Raphael from behind. Leonardo was sitting on the roof so far and did not move.

_They are good_ he thought. He looked at his hand. _He did not answer my last question. Who I am?_

''Leo!''

He was distracted from those thoughts and looked at the Michelangelo. Mikey pull out the same piece of blue bandana, which he found on the roof.

''Try to remember who you are!''

Leonardo's eyes widened. His face has finally lost its indifference. But the headache... it has become even stronger. The pain was so unbearable. He put his hand on his head.

''Please, belive us.''

He looked at them with almost closed eyes. It seems that the pain was so intense that he almost lost consciousness. Or worse. He wanted to say something, but his brothers was attacked by the elite from behind. He decided to drop idea about talking with his enemies, and continued to watch the battle. He looked at them with a boring gaze. Suddenly he saw two shadows, which climbed to the roof and attacked the elite guard. Later, he was able to see and know who it was.

''Guys, are you okay?''

''Could be better'' Said Raphael and pointed to his brother. ''Look!''

Donatello and Splinter looked at him. They aren't afraid, because they knew about it long ago. The real nightmare was happening in battle shell.

_Now more of them._ Leonardo realizes that he needs to fight. He jumped from the other roof to another and looked at them with a smirk on his face.

''It will be fun.''

''Leonardo, do you rember us?'' Master Splinter.

''Huh?'' Leonardo was surprised.

''Leo, we can help you. Shredder is deceiving you.'' said Don.

Leonardo looked at them with a grim look.

"You cann't help me. And I'm not going to believe you."

"Then we'll have to do it by force." Raphael said, clenching his fists stronger.

"I would like to see your try." Leonardo said and took his swords in his hands.

Meanwhile, the elite rose to their feet again and was able to fight with the turtles. It remains to wait for the order, and join the battle. Leonardo looked at them with a strange expression on his face. He remembered them, but certainly at the expense of everything that surrounded him and tortured him. The wind picked up, the clouds began to darken.

"Kill them and show no mercy."

Elite attacked the turtles, trying to cut off their heads. Fortunately, the turtles were faster and therefore it was more difficult to hit them. But it was impossible to forget that their elder brother is ready to attack them from behind at any moment. He wanted to attack the Michelangelo already, but he was stopped by Master Splinter.

''Leonardo, my son, please, belive us.''

Leonardo sprang from his father. He couldn't normally fight with this stupid headache. He didn't want to talk or listen to Splinter.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, rat."

Leonardo looked the other way, namely, by their younger brothers. They fought back and defended each other. It felt weird and it wasn't a pain in the head. It was such a strange feeling. When he looked at his brother, he just wanted to help them. He was about to give the order and stop the elite, but he immediately came out of it all. He shook his head and attacked his sensei. He tried to beat in every way, but because of the feelings that overwhelmed him and this headache he couldn't concentrate.

Master Splinter, dodging each of his blows, and finally he hit Leonardo, from which he flew off and struck the wall. He got up slowly, using his sword as a prop.

"I think it's time to call for help."

Leonardo said, taking out his radio. Meanwhile, the Turtles defeated Leonardo. They wanted to come to Leonardo. But then they were stopped by foot soldiers. They turned back, saw the 1000 foot soldiers. It was clear that they can't cope with so many soldiers, but they had to, otherwise they won't save his brother.

Leonardo stood and looked at them with the same smirk.

"And what will you do now?"

They looked at the Leonardo.

"We'll get you out of this madness!" shouted back Rafael.

"Go then! Try!" Leonardo laughed. "You are in the minority. This makes no sense!'' He glared at them. '' ... just surrender."

It was impossible not to agree with Leonardo. The best option is retreat. Master Splinter looked at Raphael. Raph nodded and pulled out a smoke bomb. Leonardo didn't notice it and was about to give the order, but not so fast! Raphael threw a bomb, and then they were gone. When the smoke cleared, there was no one here.

"Cowards." Leonardo said, and turned to the soldiers. "We have nothing more to do here. Come on. We should go." After that Leonardo left.

* * *

**In battle shell.**

Hanami heard the sound of the door opening. It was them. Hanami already understood everything. She heard all this words, all conversation on the microphone.

"You didn't save him ..."

Donatello sat down on a chair and looked down.

"We did everything we could. He doesn't believe us."

"I know. He is very stubborn ..." Hanami covered her face with hands. "If I could stopped him."

"It's not your fault Hanami, you did all you could."

All went silent. Raphael slammed his fist against the wall.

"We have a chance to get Leo back, right?"

"I hope ..." Don said.

And then Hanami remembered the last words, that Leonardo said.

"Raph."

Raphael turned to her.

"The last words he said ..."

Everyone looked at Hanami.

''He said... that he is sorry.''

Raphael covered his face with his hand. Hanami looked down. The others were silent.

"I wonder how we will refund his memory?" Mike thought.

"I do not know, but we will do everything we can." Master Splinter said.

"It remains to figure out how we do it." said Donatello.

And with that, they went home.

* * *

_They didn't save him ;(._

_What will happend next?_

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	9. New ally?

**A/N:**_ Attention Please! This chapter really suck! :D So please, pity me! I didn't had so many time to think about this chapter, because I need to write another story._

_Other News: New story is ready! You can read it now :D. Check my profile! (story may be alittle dark, but who cares?)_

* * *

**Simple POV**

"Chip in good condition. No damage, but the Master Shredder, I need to talk to you." Stockman said.  
Oroku Saki looked at Leonardo. Leonardo nodded. He got up and walked away from them. Shredder turned to Stockman.

"I looked at the state of health. I learned that the chip has side effects."

"What are the side effects?"

"The chip can cause headaches. Pain may be worse if he will be reminded of his past. Sometimes it can get to insomnia."

"Is there any way to prevent these consequences?" Saki asked with a threatening tone.

"It will take more time. But I can tell you that after about two days, the medication will be ready."

"You'd better do it quickly, Stockman." Shredder left.

Stockman then immediately began to make the medicine.

Shredder approached Leonardo.

"Everything will be all right with you chip, but you better be careful with it."

"Yes, father. What Stockman said when i left.''

"It belonged to a completely different case." Shredder said firmly.

''And...father?''

Shredder turned to him.

''You didn't answered my last question... why do I look like a giant turtle?''

But Shredder prepared for such a question. When Leonardo was on his mission and fought with his brothers, Shredder tought about his answers and actions.

''I already knew that you will ask me about it and I understand it.''

Leonardo looked at him with a little surprised face.

''When you were little you were human. But then you were kidnapped. By these enemies, that you saw on the roof.''

''So that mean...''

''Yes, they did it to you.''

Leonardo's eyes winded. He looked down. And then something knocked in his head.

''Wait, I must have my mother... so, where is she?''

Shredder purposely looked down.

''She died. Our enemies killed her, when she tried to protect you and Karai.''

Leonardo didn't know what it's all lies. If he knew it wasn't true, he would have never been so depressed. For him the world collapsed into small pieces.

''I-is that so? I n-never thought, that it could happened.''

His hands were shaking. He felt guilty. He thought, that it was his fault. He couldn't protect himself or her sister. He wanted to forget it, but he couldn't. It was to much.

''It's night. I think I'll go get some sleep. G-goodnight.'' Leonardo left.

* * *

**With Leonardo**

The room was dark. Leonardo was sitting on the floor beside the bed. He couldn't sleep. This was a side effect. Although the head stopped hurting. He looked nowhere. All he heard the voice of his 'father', who said that his 'mother' died. His expression couldn't be explained. Anger, sadness and guilt surrounding him. But the worst thing is that he let the killers escape. His eyes lost their color. He pulled out his sword and began to stab the floor. Is he insane?

_''They killed her, they killed her, they killed her...''_

He continued to stab the floor, until he heard a rather familiar voice.

_Wow, you are really insane._

Leonardo drew his sword from the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"Heh...yes, exactly. I even hear strange voices in his head. Anyone would think that I'm insane. Talking with myself."

_I want to tell you, you are not talking to yourself._

Leonardo laughed

''Yeah, right.''

_No one can hear our conversation. Just you and me. _

"It's very convenient."

_You don't want to know who I am?_

Leonardo looked down with an indifferent gaze.

"No, not interested. Now I'm thinking about something else."

_Do you think about that lie, didn't you?_

''Lies?''

_He blatantly lied to you. And those enemies is your real family. I even reminded you. Do not you remember? That quarrel with the turtle in a red mask. With Raphael._

"When I think about it, my head hurts like hell."

_This is a side effect._

"What?"

_didn't the Shredder tell you?_

Leonardo didn't answered.

_And that's not all the effects._

"I don't even know whether to believe it or not."

_It's fine. You very confused. It's OK if you do not want to believe it. But you better be careful. Don't do anything stupid_.

"...I'll try. But you know, sometimes I feel strange."

_For example?_

"I want to kill someone ..."

_Oh, well, that explains what you did recently._

Leonardo looked at the floor.

_Perhaps this is another side effect of the chip._

Leonardo suddenly felt pain. Again headache. The pain was not severe, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hmmmm ..."

_Headache?_

"Yes, it's annoying me."

_You know, I can help you with a headache._

"Really... and how?"

_Look._

And suddenly, somehow headache was gone. Leonardo felt much better. He was very surprised. Everyone would be suprised.

"How did you do that?"

_I just took the pain on myself._

''What?''

_It's very easy. I'm part of you._

"Wha... now I'm really confused. Who are you?"_  
_

_Let's just say I'm your ally. _

Leonardo calmed down a bit. He looked around. Now he could relax. And even if he has an ally, he still doesn't know anything about the truth. He slowly closed his eyes. He thought what would be tomorrow.

* * *

**In the morning **

Leonardo woke up early. Most likely, the headache is back again. He tried not to think about it. He decided to skip breakfast and immediately go to the training room. As he walked down the hall, he saw foot soldiers who bowed to him. He walked into the training room. There was nobody there. He took out his sword and began to train. The headache began to slowly disappear. When the headache was gone, he stopped. He started to remember the past about his real family. He immediately knew who it could be.

''Did you do this?''

_...err, no. It's meaningless. You won't believe anyways._

"Then why do I suddenly thought about that?"

_Maybe because you want to remember everything? If you really want to know the trust, then take the chip off._

Of course he wanted to know the truth. He tired of this headache. He can not concentrate or relax. He decided to listen to his voice. He is his ally. And he proved it yesterday. He helped him get rid of the pain. He was about to take the chip off, but he was stopped by a hand.

''Leonardo, what are you doing?!''

Leonardo turned back.

''Karai?''

''I've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you want to take the chip off?''

Leonardo looked the other way.

''I-I'm sorry.''

_Don't say sorry to her. Just ask her._

''Why did you do that?''

''...Karai, are you hiding something from me?''

Karai was surprised and moved away from Leonardo a few steps.

''W-why did you ask me that? I don't hide anything from you.'' Karai said with a nervous voice.

Leonardo shook his head and looked at Karai.

''I'm sorry, I guess, I realy let myself down.''

Karai took him by the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. It's just, a question was unexpected."

''Yeah...''

''Maybe, we can eat something.'' Karai smiled.

''I think so...''

And then they left training room.

* * *

**In the hall**

When Leonardo and Karai walked down the hall, Leonardo heard the voice again.

_Do you see? She was nervous._

''Maybe because the question was unexpected?''

_Do you hear yourself? I'm telling you, she's lying to you. _

''We'll see.''

_Damn, you're very stubborn. _

When they were near the kitchen, they saw Shredder, who went to meet them. Karai and Leonardo bowed.

''Good morning father.''

''Good morning. Karai, everything is ready for you mission.'' Shredder said to Karai.

Leonardo looked at Karai.

''You have a mission?''

''Yes, for a few days.'' Karai smiled.

''Okay then, be careful. I'll be lonely.'' Leonardo laughed.

''I will.''

And then Karai left.

Shredder looked at Leonardo.

''And Leonardo, you will have you mission too.''

''Really? When?''

''After a few days. So you better get ready.''

''Yes, father.'' and with these words Leonardo bowed and went to kitchen.

* * *

_Yay, Leo have a ally!_

_What will happend next?_

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	10. Leo is not stupid

**Simple POV**

"Don, give me a bandage, please." Hanami asked.

"Hanami, I understand that you are far away from the kit, but I'm busy too." Donatello said, wrapping Michelangelo's hand with a bandage.

Hanami turned to Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter went to the table, took a bandage and gave it to Hanami.

"Thank you. Raph, sit still." she looked at Raphael.

Raphael didn't answered anything. On the way home, Raphael wasn't himself. He remained silent and looked down all the time. Of course he would be after all of this stuff. After all, he blames himself for all this. Nobody wanted to talk about it because no one knows how to respond. Even Master became quiet. Nobody doesn't like to talk about it. No one knew what would happen next. No one knew what they would do. Who was responsible for the plan? And where is this turtle?

"I still cann't believe that Leo was brainwashed." Michelangelo said, breaking the silence.

"No one wants to believe it. " Donatello said, cutting off the bandage. He looked at his younger brother. "What else?"

Mikey showed on his shoulder. Donatello looked at it.

"Just a bruise." He looked over his shoulder again. ''Nothing serious. But I think it's necessary to make a compress. Bruise is quite large.''

"Speaking of injuries, how we will refund Leo's memory?" Raphael finally spoke.

"First, we need to know how he lost his memory. Maybe he has amnesia or something else." Donatello thought."Although, if Leo's had amnesia, he would still remember something. Leo is Leo, right?''

"So you're saying that it's not amnesia." Hanami said and looked at Don.

Donatello looked the other way with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"I don't really mean it, but I somehow cann't believe that this amnesia. Yet Leo isn't so dumb. Even if he was brainwashed. "

''Shredder isn't stupid either.'' Mikey added.

"Let's say, that it is not amnesia, then what is it?" Raphael asked.

"I can't answer at once. Maybe Leo strangely behaved? Does anyone notice anything?"

Everyone started to remember this battle. Except Hanami of course. Master Splitter went to Donatello.

"When I fought with Leonardo, I noticed a few oddities."

Everyone looked at Splinter.

"During the battle, Leonardo couldn't focus. And also I noticed that Leonardo felt dizzy.''

''No concentration, dizziness, what else?'' Donatello asked.

''I remember! When we were fighting with elite guard, I showed Leonardo that piece of his bandana, which we found on the roof. He immediately placed his hand on his head and I felt that he would lose consciousness."

''Yeah, I remember th- ouch! Hanami!''

Hanami immediately looked at Raph. She had forgotten what she was doing.

''Sorry, sorry.'' she said and loosened the bandage.

"So, if we remind him of the past, then he will have severe headaches." Donatello thought.

"And he laughed, remember? When we departed he laughed. It was creepy. This isn't like him." Mikey said and thought about this laught. ''Eeeew.''

"The change of character.''

''Maybe it affected the psyche?" Hanami asked.

''Hm... maybe.'' Donatello looked at Hanami.

"What is the diagnosis?" Michelangelo said.

"It cannot be amnesia. Too many inconsistencies."

''Guys, maybe they govern him.'' Michelangelo looked at all with fear.

"Mike, this is the most stupid idea that you came up with during these three days." Raphael said and smacked Mikey's head.

''Hey! I'm serious!''

And then, something knocked in Donatello's head.

"Wait, maybe Mikey's right."

"What?" Hanami asked, tying the last bandage. ''Don't stand up Raph, I didn't done with you.'' She went to Donatello. "You think?"

"Well, yes. First, you said that Leo would never have joined the Foot Clan. And second, it cannot be amnesia.''

''That's make sense. But we still don't know how to help Leo.'' Hanami said with thoughtfulness.

Donatello went to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small metal box.

"We'll find out. We just don't need to hurry. Next time, when Leo will come on a mission, we leave this on him."

''What's this?'' Mikey went to Donatello and looked at the box.

Donatello opened the box.

''A chip?" Hanami came closer. "Explain to us mortals, what is it for?"

''The utroms gave me this. This chip will help us know about Leo's states and we will be able to find out how he lost his memory. B-''

"Didn't you say, that Shredder govern him?" Raphael interrupted.

"Yes, I said that, but I'm not sure about it.'' Donatello gently pulled the chip out of the box."I will continue. So that the chip will help us know about Leo's health, but I need to work with him for a few days. I need to configure it."

"What about Leo?" Michelangelo said.

"Maybe we'll go out on a night patrol, and if you see the Leo, we'll let you know?" Raph suggested, trying to get up.

''Raph, I told you. Don't get up. You sprained your foot.'' Hanami glared at Raphael.

"It's a good idea, but before that, I will check something." Donatello went to his computer.

"What exactly are you going to check?" Raphael asked.

"Remember I said that Leo is not stupid. Now I'll prove it." Donatello started typing.

All but Raphael came to Donatello, to see what he does.

"How you will do it?" Michelangelo asked with a puzzled look.

"We have a small tipster in our shell cell.'' Donatello said, looking at the computer monitor.

''You mean this chip, that help you find our signal?'' Hanami asked. ''Didn't you forget, that Leo didn't take his shell cell with himself?''

''I'm not talking about this chip, I'm talking about tipster.''

''Tipster...?'' Michelangelo asked in confussion.

''You don't remember?''

Everyone shook their heads.

''I hope Leo didn't forget about it.''

Donatello finally finished typing. The display shows map of New York City. Donatello quickly typed something in the corner of the screen. When he was done, there was a building on the screen. It was Foot Clan tower.

Donatello turned to his family.

''Now you get it?''

''It's Leo.'' Hanami said and looken at computer screen.

''Now we will know, when Leo will be on his mission.'' Don smiled.

''So that means, we have this tipster too. But where are they?'' Hanami pulled her shell cell out and looked at it.

''I will tell you later. Did you forget, that you have school?'' Donatello looke at her.

''... oh, that's right. I hate school.'' Hanami looked down.

Michelangelo looked at her.

''Why? You are very good student. Even better.''

''It doesn't mean, that I want to see my clasmate's face.'' Hanami growled. And then Hanami looked at Mikey and Raph. ''Donnie, I need your help. Raph can't walk, so I need your help.''

''What about me?'' Michelangelo looked at Hanami with big eyes.

''Oh don't you worry, Donnie will make compress for you.'' Hanami smiled to him.

''Ah yes, I forget about it. Maybe you will help me?'' Donatello asked her.

''Yeah, sure.'' Hanami left with Donatello.

* * *

**With Hanami and Donatello**

''So you will start work now?'' Hanami asked him.

''I think so. It would be better, if I will start work now.'' Donatello looked up.

Hanami paused and then she looked at him.

'I see... just don't overload yourself.''

''I can't promise this. We need to do it faster.''

Hanami stopped walking. Donatello looked at her.

''I mean it, Don. You can end up with fever like always. We don't need it.''

''I know, but don't worry. I won't make the same mistake.'' Donatello smiled.

''I hope so.'' Hanami looked away.

Silence again. Donatello and Hanami were heading back, when Donatello asked her.

''Hanami?''

''Hm?'' Hanami looke at him with a tired look.

''Do you think, that we will save Leo in time?''

Hanami looked foward with sleepy gaze and almost closed eyes.

''You know, It's really hard to tell. Of course we can save him and we will. But we need to act like family, so we will be more powerfull, don't you think so? We can't do anything alone. We will save him no matter what, right?''

''You know, when you really tired, you say the phrase from which my confidence rises.'' Donatello smiled.

''Heh, it's my job, right?'' Hanami laughed. ''Don't worry Donnie, we will save him.''

* * *

_What will happend next? _

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


End file.
